Throttle's 1st TF Story
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: This was the very 1st story I ever started writing in 2000. I decided to rework it completely and here it is.   Wolf was a Power Ranger then decided to become an Autobot. Let's find out what happens after she becomes an Autobot, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

The year 2000. My name is Wolf. That wasn't my real name the day I was born. My real name is Tammy. I'm 21 and living on my own. I was living on my own 'til I met some new friends.

These new friends of mine are not of our Earth. Nor were they of our universe. My friends that I'm about to tell you about are from a different universe. Now, you might think I have a few screws loose when I tell you, but it's true. They are my friends.

My friends are from a planet called Cybertron and they are called Transformers. But these particular Transformers are called Autobots. They had crashed on Earth about the same time the dinosaurs roamed the Earth.

The Autobots, lead by their leader, Optimus Prime. He's been their leader for over 900 million years. They are a peace-loving race that were forced into fighting cause of the other faction of Transformers called Decepticons.

The Decepticons are lead by the evil Megatron. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, no matter what he has to destroy to get it. He's a power hungry mech who wants world domination and to be ruler of the universe.

When the Autobots aren't thwarting another plan schemed up by Megatron, they like to have some fun during their down time. Some of them like to play basketball. While others are still learning about their new home, Earth. The few that are still learning about the Earth are those like Hound and Trailbreaker.

Optimus Prime was taught how to play basketball by their human friend, Spike Witwicky. So, when he's not busy doing menial paperwork or reprimanding soldiers, he's playing basketball. But he wasn't alone. He had his best friend and 2IC, Ironhide, playing against him.

No matter how much researching he did, Ironhide didn't stand a chance against Prime. Especially, when Prime went for the backwards slam dunk.

Two of Primes' other soldiers, Blaster, the communications expert, and his best friend, Jazz, who is Primes' saboteur, found Earth music to be very entertaining. Everyone else did not. Especially, since they play it at insane volumes and at insane times. Like the middle of the night or later.

Jazz and Blaster also like to watch Earth TV. Mellow shows like what we call soaps. There are 3 other Autobots that like to watch soaps, too. Beachcomber, Powerglide and Grapple also like to watch them with Jazz and Blaster.

As I watch the game and listen to the music, but at a much more sane volume level, I was also enjoying the fresh Oregon mountain air.

As I cheered for Ironhide, Bumblebee, Primes' spy, came out and sat down next to me. He was one of the smaller Autobots and a very good friend of Spike's.

"So, what's on your mind, Wolf? You look worried about something? Everything alright?", asked Bumblebee.

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Everything is cool, I guess. Ever since I met you guys, it seems that Megatron has been plotting against me. Maybe it's nothing", I said.

"Heh, that would be kinda funny to see Megatron plotting against one human on a world of billions. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's nothing", Bumblebee said.

I smiled at Bumblebee. "Yeah, you're right. It would be funny to see him doing that. Thanks for cheering me up, Bee", I said.

"No problem", said Bee, as he lightly patted my back.

When Optimus and Ironhide walked over to Bee and I, I knew the game was over.

"Good game guys. I won't ask who won. I have a feeling I already know who did. But some good advice for next time, Optimus. Don't show off so much. Looks bad when you play against others who have never played before", I said.

Prime nodded. "I'll remember that. Thank you", Prime said.

"Anytime", I said.

&*^(&(Y^(*^

As we walked back to HQ, Prime asked me to talk with him in his office. "Is there something wrong, Optimus? Did I do something wrong?", I asked.

"You did nothing wrong, Wolf. And there's absolutely nothing wrong. Just thought I would have you come into my office and talk about what you did with your life before you met us", said Optimus.

I was shocked. He wanted to just sit and talk with me. "Oh. Ok. I don't want to sound rude but I don't peg you to be the social type", I said.

"And your assumption is correct. I'm not the social type. Call me curious", Prime said.

"Ok. Hi curious", I said. Then laughed a bit.

"A sense of humor. That's good. Perhaps you could get Ratchet to laugh. He's been in a bad mood since the twins started pranking him", said Optimus.

"I see. Do they always do that when they have down time?", I asked.

"That is something you will have to ask Ratchet", said Optimus.

"I hate to put the rest of our little chat on hold, but I promised Wheeljack that I would stop by his workshop and look over some of his failed inventions", I said.

"There's another time to finish our chat, Wolf. Perhaps later tonight would be better for you?", Prime asked.

"If I'm still up, yeah, that would be fine. I'll see ya later tonight then", I said. Then it was off to Wheeljack's workshop to look over some of his failed inventions.

^&(*&T^*&)*&&%$##^&%

I knocked on the door of his workshop in case he was busy. Plus, it's the respectful thing to do.

"Come on in, Wolf. Door is unlocked", Wheeljack said. The door slid open and revealed Wheeljack working on one of his new inventions. He looked up and saw me walk in.

"Glad you made it by. I was hoping you would take a look at an invention of mine from last month", said Wheeljack said. Then he lead me over to this invention that he built last month.

"Just what does it do, Wheeljack?", I asked.

"It's a portable force shield for an Autobot in their vehicle mode. Unfortunately, it blew up when I tried it. One of the pieces nearly took my head off while exploding. Could you take a look and see where I went wrong?", Wheeljack replied.

"Yeah, no problem", I said. Then as I was about to get started, my cell went off. I groaned.

"What's wrong?", asked Wheeljack.

"My cell phone is going off. I better take this call before I get started. Give me a few minutes", I said. Then I took my cell out of it's holder and looked to see who was calling. I was shocked at who was calling me. I answered the call.

"How the holy hell did you get my number, you piece of scrap metal?", I asked, clearly pissed.

Wheeljack heard the tone in my voice and wondered who it was that had me mad. He walked over and asked if everything is ok. I looked at him and shook my head no.

I showed him who was calling me. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He went over to the computer terminal and started tracing the call.

I went back to the call and asked again. "How did you hack into my cell phone, jackass?", I asked.

"Is that any way to talk to me, you human virus? Especially since I have some of your friends as my, shall we say, guests. They will stay unharmed if you surrender yourself to me", Megatron said.

I laughed at him. "Are you out of your fuckin' mind? Turn myself over to you? When hell freezes over, shitface", I said. Then I hung up on him.

I looked over at Wheeljack and asked him if he managed to trace the call. "Sure did. And I already contacted Prime via comm. link and told him what went down", said Wheeljack.

I shook my head back and forth. "I can't believe the nerve of him. Surrender myself? Not in this life time or the next. I'd rather be declared dead than surrender myself to him. Fuckin' bastard", I said, putting my cell phone away.

An hour after I was done rewiring the final 2 wires, I closed it up and turned it on. I let it run for about 45 min. and nothing went wrong. "Hey Wheeljack, could you do me a favor and transform for me? I wanna make sure that this works like it should now", I said.

"No problem", Wheeljack said. Then he transformed. I activated the machine and watched it for about another 45 min.

"It works just fine now. Thanks", said Wheeljack. Then transformed back to robot mode.

"You're quite welcome. Anything else I can fix for ya?", I asked.

"I think that's it for now. I don't want you overworking yourself. Before I forget. Prime would like to talk to you. I told him that I would send you to him after you were done here", Wheeljack said.

"Alright. Then it's off to see Optimus again. Try not to blow yourself up, ok", I said.

"Will do. Thanks again for the help. And call me Jack. Ratchet does", said Wheeljack.

I nodded then left his workshop.

"I could have sworn I just left there nearly 2 hrs. ago. Huh, oh well. It's off to his office again", I said to myself, as I was walking down the hall. I ran into another Autobot along the way and it looked like he was on his way to see Optimus, too.

"Excuse me, but are you on your way to see Optimus, too?", Prowl asked.

"Yes I am", I said.

"How about I take you there, since I'm going there", said Prowl.

"That would be great. My name is Wolf. What is yours? Or do I give you one?", I asked.

"My name is Prowl. 3IC to Optimus. Although, sometimes I feel like a sparkling sitter when it comes to the twin terrors", Prowl said.

"I keep hearing about these twins. Who are they exactly?", I asked.

"The spawns of hell, that's what. I apologize. I shouldn't speak ill of our best frontline warriors. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are the twin terrors you are hearing about. You'll probably run into them before long. Ratchet usually sends them to Prime, then I get the pleasure of giving them the best punishment to fit the crime", said Prowl.

"Namely the recent prank on the poor Autobot who got caught in it, right?", I said.

Prowl looked at me in shock. "I see you've done your homework on the twins. Just don't let them drag you into one of their pranks", Prowl said.

"You got it, Prowl. That's a cool name. It really fits you. I like it", I said.

"Thank you, Wolf. May I ask where you got your name?", asked Prowl .

"Wolf wasn't my real name when I was born. My real name is Tammy. Shortly after I moved out of my parents place, I legally changed my name to Wolf. My name is a homage to the animal", I said.

"Ah, I see. Here we are. Hope he's in. I've been spending all day working on this report", Prowl said , as he knocked on the office door.

After Prowl and I walked into Prime's office, Prowl put me on Prime's desk then he sat down in the chair in front of Prime's desk.

" I'll be right with you shortly, Wolf. I need to discuss some things with Prowl", said Optimus.

"Would you like me to leave while you and Prowl talk?", I asked.

"Please stay, Wolf. Perhaps you could help", Prime said.

"Ok, but don't be surprised if I don't come up with anything", I said.

Prowl and Optimus looked at me and smiled. "That's quite alright, Wolf", Prowl said.

An hour and lots of ideas later, we started discussing my phone call with Megatron.

I groaned when it went off again. I took it out of the holder and looked at who was calling. It was the jackass again.

"Wow. He really doesn't give up, does he?", I said. Then I answered the call on the 3rd ring.

"I told you I'm not surrendering to you, jackass. On this planet, we have a name for people like you. Terrorist. That's what you are, Mega-dork", I said.

Prowl smirked when I called Megatron Mega-dork. I noticed the smirk on his face, which made me smirk back.

"I'm getting real tired your insolence, human. I've given you plenty of time to consider surrendering yourself to me in exchange for your friends' lives, but I guess you don't care about them", Megatron said.

"Hey, they're on their own. They were going to drop me from the team anyway. Do what you want with them. One other thing. Don't call me again. You're a creep and you'll always be a creep", I said. Then I hung up.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about? Who are these friends of yours, Wolf?", Optimus asked.

"I was part of a group called the Power Rangers. We protect the citizens of Angel Grove. I was the Green Ranger. Let me show you", I said. Then I walked over to his computer and brought up some info on the Rangers.

Prime scanned through the info. "Ah, I see. So, they were going to drop you from their team? Why?", Prime asked.

"I have no clue. I'll be honest with ya, Prime. I was getting tired of leaving in the middle of work to go help them. My boss let me go after I had come back. I couldn't tell him where I was due to the fact that I was held to secrecy. I couldn't tell anyone outside of the group. So, every time they needed me, I told them I wasn't feeling good or that I had other plans like visiting my family. To me, family is more important than being a Power Ranger and fighting bad guys in ugly suits. I would actually prefer to be an Autobot and help you guys instead. At least with you guys, the human race already know about you", I said.

"I have to think about it, Wolf. If I do agree to this, you have to go through rigorous training before you can even be out on the battlefield", Optimus said.

"I understand. Take all the time you need to think about it. I'm in no hurry", I said.

Later that day, Hound was getting ready to go out on patrol. He had asked me if I would like to join him on patrol.

"Sure, but what about Prime? He might get a bit upset, don't you think?", I asked.

"I already asked him. I told him that it would be good for you to start patrolling with some of us if and when you do become an Autobot", Hound said.

I was shocked to say the least. I pondered over that for a bit. "That's a good point. Mind if I go change first? I prefer not to wear this color. Green is not my color", I said.

"I'll wait for you outside", said Hound. I nodded then headed for my temporary room to change my clothes.

%^*&R^&R*((*)($&%*(&

After I was done changing, I walked out of my temporary room, closed the door and locked it.

After I turned around to head down the hallway, an Autobot was standing right there in front of me. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack", I said, putting my hand on my chest.

"Sorry about that, ma'am. Prime wants to speak with you", Ironhide said.

"What about Hound? He asked me to go with him on patrol", I said.

"Prime already told him to go on patrol without you", said Ironhide.

"Um, ok. So, what does Prime want to talk to me about?", I asked.

"I don't know, but he asked me to come get you", Ironhide said.

"Then let's go", I said.

Ironhide picked me up, put me on his shoulder and headed for Prime's office so I could talk with Prime.

^(*T&^RIOPIOIYTIUYTY

On our way there, I told Ironhide that he should think about getting an upgrade.

"An upgrade? What kind of….upgrade?", asked Ironhide.

"Nothing real drastic. Maybe a new vehicle form and better weapons", I said.

"Hmm, I like the idea of better weapons, but what's wrong with my current vehicle mode?", Ironhide asked.

"You're kidding, right? This isn't 1984, Ironhide. It's 2005. Time to upgrade your vehicle mode, my friend. Think about it, ok", I said.

"I will. Maybe I'll run it by Prime, while we're in his office", said Ironhide.

Ironhide knocked on Prime's office door. "Enter", Prime said. The door swished open and Prime looked up from his report he was currently going over.

"Ah, Ironhide. I see you brought Wolf. Thank you", said Optimus.

"Before you start talkin' with Wolf, I'd like to run something by you", Ironhide said, as he took me off his shoulder. He put me on Prime's desk.

"What is it, Ironhide? Is everything alright?", Prime asked.

"Everything's great. Well, Wolf was telling me that she would like to give me an upgrade in both weapons and vehicle mode and I told her I'd like to run it by you first", said Ironhide.

"Let me think about it, Ironhide. I do like the idea, though", said Optimus.

I was shocked that he liked the idea of Ironhide getting an upgrade.

"I'm glad you like the idea, Prime. It was my idea. I was thinking about maybe Bee getting one, too. What do you think, Prime?", I asked.

"That's up to him, but I'm not sure if Spike would recognize Bumblebee in a new vehicle form", Prime said.

"Who is this Spike I keep hearing about? Another Autobot?", I asked.

"No. He's a human friend of ours. I'll introduce you when he comes by tomorrow", said Optimus.

"I look forward to it. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me. What about?", I asked.

"I talked with Ratchet and I think you'll like what he has to show you in med bay", Prime said.

I looked at him oddly. "You'll see. I plan to take you to med bay, myself to oversee the procedure", said Optimus.

"Whoa, hold on. What procedure? What are you talking about?", I asked.

Optimus looked at Ironhide. "You didn't tell her, did you?", Prime said.

"I didn't think you wanted me to, Prime", Ironhide said.

"Quite alright, old friend. Shall we head to med bay, Wolf?", asked Optimus, as he put out his hand.

I got on his hand and was put on his shoulder. "I guess so", I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Prime and I arrived at the med bay doors. He could sense that I was a bit nervous. I had never met Ratchet before.

"Don't be nervous, Wolf. Ratchet is a nice guy. He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him", Prime said.

I looked at Optimus in shock. 'Is he hitting on me already?'

The med bay doors opened and Prime walked in with me on his shoulder.

"Ratchet, is everything ready for Wolf's transfer?", asked Optimus.

Ratchet turned around and saw me on Prime's left shoulder. "Just about. You must be Wolf. I'm Ratchet. I'm the CMO of the Autobots", said Ratchet, as he walked over to Prime. He held out his hand for me to get on.

I looked at Prime. "Go ahead, Wolf. Like I said, he won't hurt you", Prime said.

I got on Ratchet's hand and he carried me over to the empty medical berth. I noticed that there was an Autobot body laying on the other medical berth next to the one I was on. I was a bit shocked that the body was pink. I looked at Ratchet as he put the mind transfer connectors on the body.

"Hold on a minute here, doc. Do you expect me to live in that body when it's painted pink? Do I look like the type of girl who likes pink?", I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just assumed since you are a female", Ratchet said.

"Before you do whatever it is you're going to do, I want that color changed immediately. Like now", I said.

Ratchet looked at Prime for an answer.

"Sorry Ratchet. I'm staying out of this conversation. This is between you and her", said Optimus.

Ratchet looked back at me. I was serious about the color of that Autobot body. If I was going to be transferred into it, it wasn't going to be pink. Not in my lifetime.

"Ok, ok. I'll repaint your new body before you get transferred into it. Any particular color you want for your new body?", asked Ratchet.

"My 2 favorite colors are red and blue. I'd like to have the main color red with blue flames. By chance, what is my vehicle mode?", I replied.

"How does a Ford Mustang GT sound to you?", Ratchet replied back.

"I love it! It'll look real good with the red paint with the blue flames painted on it. Get to work", I said.

Ratchet nodded and started on the repainting of my new Autobot body. I sat down and watched him to make sure that he got it right.

Optimus pulled up a chair and sat next to the medical berth I was sitting on.

"Um, I don't want to sound too straight forward, Prime, but are you trying to hit me up for a date?", I asked, looking at him.

He looked at me with shock written in his optics. Then I noticed a small twinkle in his optics that was close to a smile.

"I can't believe it. You were trying to hit me up for a date", I said.

"So, what if I am?", Prime said.

"In Human years, I'm too young for you", I said.

"Spike once told me that age is just a number. Besides, age doesn't mean anything to a Cybertronian. It's by maturity level", said Optimus.

"Get to know me before you start hitting me up for a date", I said.

While Prime and I were talking, the infamous Lambo Twins walked into med bay. They noticed me almost immediately.

"Hey Prime. Who's your friend?", Sunny asked.

Optimus turned around when Sunny asked about me. Ratchet also looked up from what he was doing and groan in irritation. "Must you 2 idiots come bug me now?", asked Ratchet.

"Actually, Ratch, we wanted to talk to Prime", Sides said, walking up to Prime and I. Sunny followed behind is brother.

"Excuse me for a minute, Wolf", Prime said. Then he turned back to the twins.

"I'm right in the middle of talking with Wolf right now, Sideswipe. Can it wait?", asked Optimus.

"Just wanted to let you know that we're done with our shift for the day and that we're taking the rest of the day off to go to the races. We'll be back tomorrow", said Sides.

"That's fine, Sideswipe. Keep your comms. open in case we need you back here, ok", Prime said.

"Understood Prime. Hey Ratch, you get a Lambo free day today. Aren't you a lucky mech", Sunny said with a smile.

"Yay, lucky me", Ratchet said to himself.

I looked at the twins. "He don't look very lucky. I've heard about you 2. I believe Prowl called you the 'Spawns of Hell'", I said.

They looked at each other then at me and smiled. "Who are you?", Sides asked.

"Names Wolf. You must be Sideswipe", I said, pointing to him. Then I pointed to his brother. "And you must be Sunstreaker", I added.

"Yep. The Lambo Twins at your service", said Sides, as he bowed.

Ratchet groaned again. "Please leave, you Pitspawns! I have work to do!", Ratchet said, getting a bit more irritated. He started reaching for a wrench to launch at the twins.

He picked up the wrench and launched it at Sides. He nailed Prime in the head instead by mistake. Ratchet looked up to see who got the wrench in the head.

I looked at Prime, who was tossing the wrench up in the air and catching it in his hand. "Um, Ratchet. Why did you throw this at me?", asked Optimus.

"That was intended to hit Sideswipe, not you, Optimus. Sorry", said Ratchet.

"Put the wrench down, Prime. It wouldn't be wise to start a fight with someone who throws wrenches at mechs for a living", I said.

Optimus looked at me and nodded. He put the wrench down and told the twins to go enjoy the rest of the day off before another wrench gets thrown again.

Later that day, the twins had finally arrived in Portland, OR to watch the races. They are the biggest NASCAR fans ever. And probably the only ones of the Autobots that are.

The race was just getting ready to start when they found a place to park that was close to the track. "I wonder if Prime's new friend is a NASCAR fan, bro?", Sunny asked.

"Maybe. We'll have to find out when we get back to base. I still can't believe that Ratchet missed me and hit Prime by mistake", Sides said.

"Yeah, but if it hadn't been for that Human, I think Prime would have thrown it back at Ratchet but harder", said Sunny.

"Who knows. Let's just enjoy the race, ok bro", said Sides.

Decepticon underwater HQ. The holding cells. Megatron had arrived down there to tell his "guests" that I didn't care about them.

"You are relieved of your duty, Skywarp. I'll take care of these Humans personally", Megatron said. Skywarp nodded and left the holding cell area.

Megatron turned his attention towards the 5 Humans in the cell and smiled. "It seems that your friend isn't coming for you like you thought. She left you at my disposal", said Megatron.

"You're bluffing, tin can! Wolf would never abandon us!", the Red Ranger said.

"But she did. Prepare to die, Human germs", Megatron said. Then he aimed his fusion cannon at each Ranger and shot each and everyone of them. They disintegrated almost immediately. Hearing them scream was music to his audios.

"If I had known that killing Humans was this easy, I would have done it a long time ago", Megatron said to himself, as he left the holding cells.

He headed back to his office to plan another strike against the Autobots and raid more power plants.

An hour after the Autobot body was repainted, and I was transferred into it, Ratchet had brought me online. Prime had stayed the whole time to make sure that everything went ok.

I sat up and looked around. I tried to stand up but I fell over. Prime had caught me before I landed on the floor.

He sat me back down on the medical berth 'til I was stable. I looked at Prime and smiled. I saw the twinkle in his optics. That was his way of smiling.

"Give yourself a few more minutes then try to stand up again", Ratchet said.

I was about to try out my new voice to see how it sounded to me and to both Ratchet and Prime.

"Am I going to need new living quarters since my other one was when I was Human?", I asked.

"I hadn't thought about that. Maybe one of the Autobots wouldn't mind if you stayed with them 'til I can arrange new quarters for you", Prime said.

"How do you know that none of them would take advantage of a new female Autobot?", I asked.

"She has a point, Prime. How do you know that?", asked Ratchet.

"Are you offering to have her stay with you for the time being, Ratchet?", replied Optimus.

"I could set her up in my quarters for a couple of days. Hopefully, you will have arranged new quarters for her by then", Ratchet said.

"What do you think, Wolf? Would you mind sharing Ratchet's quarters with him until I can get you new quarters?", Prime asked.

I looked at Ratchet. "It's a nice offer, but I don't think so. Could I use the twins' quarters for tonight since they won't be back 'til tomorrow?", I asked, looking back at Prime.

"I don't see why not. I might have new quarters for you before they get back tomorrow", said Optimus.

I stood up again and was more balanced than the first time I tried to stand up. I took a step and was fine. So, I figured I was good to go.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. I still need to do one more thing before I can let you go", Ratchet said. Then he scanned me to make sure everything was working properly. He checked the results and everything was, indeed, working properly.

"You're free to go, Wolf. Just take it easy for a few days 'til you're really use to that new body, ok", said Ratchet.

"Will do, doc. Thanks", I said. Then I headed for the double sliding doors of med bay. Prime caught up with me and asked me if he could escort me to the twins' quarters.

"Sure. I could end up getting lost if I didn't have someone showing me where it is. You're a real sweet guy, Optimus. Thanks", I said.

I had no idea that their quarters were practically at the end of the hallway. "Damn, this is a long walk", I said.

Prime looked at me with a stern look. "What?", I asked.

"I don't appreciate swearing in my presence", Prime said.

"My bad. I didn't know. I appreciate you telling me now. I'll remember next time", I said.

"No problem. I've caught myself a few times on the battlefield, swearing after getting shot by Megatron. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement", said Optimus.

"Really? I find that hard to believe that a single swear word would ever pass your lip components at any time", I said.

"Like I said, it was a few times. I haven't said a swear word since", Prime said.

"I still find that hard to believe though, Prime. Could I ask a favor of you, if you're not real busy, I mean", I said.

"Of course. What is it?", asked Optimus.

"Instead of using the twins' quarters, considering they might come back tonight, is there a chance I could stay with you? I think I would trust you more than any Autobot here, Ratchet included", I said.

"I understand how you feel. I was young once", Prime said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You? Young once?", I asked.

"You sound shocked, Wolf. Of course I was young once. How about I show you on my personal computer", said Optimus.

I hooked my arm around his and told him to lead the way.

He looked at me. "Who's hitting up who for a date now?", Prime said.

"I'll admit it. I find you attractive. But you probably don't feel the same for me, do you?", I asked.

"Actually, I do find you attractive. Incredibly attractive", said Optimus.

I was speechless when he said that he finds me incredibly attractive.

I finally had found my voice after a few minutes. "I..I don't know what to say", I said.

"Say yes to being my sparkmate and I'll show you a good time on Cybertron after my meeting", Prime said.

I looked at him strangely. "Sparkmate?", I asked.

"It's what you would call boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, Wolf. Yes or no?", asked Optimus.

"Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Optimus", I said.

We arrived at his personal quarters shortly after saying yes to being his girlfriend. He put in his 4-digit code and waited for the door to open. The door refused to open.

"Is there something wrong, Optimus?", I asked.

"My door is refusing to open. I hope this isn't Sideswipes' idea of a joke", Prime said.

"May I have a crack at it?", I asked.

Prime moved out of the way. "Go right ahead. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did", said Optimus.


	3. Chapter 3

We both kept trying to get Prime's door open. He even tried his override code. That didn't work, either.

I looked at Prime. "Would Sideswipe even tamper with your door code, Prime?", I asked.

He looked at me. I could tell he was pissed, but he didn't take it out on me.

"He's done it once that I can remember. I'll contact Prowl and have him try with his override code for my door", Prime said.

"Who else can get into your personal quarters, Prime?", I asked.

"Just a few have my override code in case something happens. Ratchet, Prowl and Ironhide have that code", said Optimus.

"Don't you think I should have that same override code, too?", I asked.

"You'll have a special override code for my personal quarters. Or should I say, our personal quarters", Prime said. He had a smile in his voice when he said that.

"You want me to share your personal quarters with you?", I asked in total shock.

"Of course. I'm not taking a chance of some Autobot taking advantage of my new lady love. When it comes to the female of my affections, I'm very protective", said Optimus, as he grabbed a hold of my hand. He squeezed it lightly.

"I knew someone like you once. He did the same thing, but he followed me everywhere. You're not going to do that with me, are you, Opitmus?", I asked, returning the squeeze.

"No, of course not. All I want is a common courtesy. Let me know where you are and when you'll be back. And if you're going to be gone longer, just tell me", Prime said.

"That works with me. But you should keep your mind focused on the war with the Decepticons, ok", I said.

Ironhide was on his way to his quarters when he noticed that Prime and I were standing outside his room.

"Anything wrong, Prime?", Ironhide asked.

"Wolf and I have been trying for the past hour now to get into my personal quarters and having no luck. I even tried my override. Do you think you could give it a shot, Ironhide?", asked Optimus.

"I'll see what I can do. I wouldn't be surprised if Sideswipe pulled this off", said Ironhide, as he tried to open Prime's door with his override code.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Ironhide", Prime said.

He waited a few min. then asked Ironhide if he had any luck.

"Sorry Prime. It's not accepting my override code, either", Ironhide said.

"Then let me hack into the system, Prime. That maybe the only way 'til Ratchet finds out what went wrong with the keypad", I said.

They both looked at me in shock. "You can hack computers, Wolf?", asked Optimus.

"Yep. I did it for a living", I said.

"Then go for it. Then I'll have Ratchet come check it out", Prime said.

I hacked into the keypad system, bypassed the main circuit and got the door open.

"Well I'll be. She got the door open for ya, Prime", said Ironhide.

"And it only took me a 2 sec. to do it, too", I said.

"Around here, hacking into computer systems isn't anything to be proud about, Wolf. That's how problems start", Prime said.

"Anything else that's on the no-no list I should know of, Prime? I'd hate to get into in trouble for doing something I shouldn't have", I said.

"We'll go over that list later tonight. Right now, you need to get some rest and I need to get back to my office and finish those reports", said Optimus.

"Can I talk to you about something in private, Prime?", Ironhide asked.

"Of course, Ironhide. Follow me to my office", Prime said, then he turned back to me. "Feel free to use my personal shower before you get your rest, Wolf. It might help relax you. I know it does me", Prime said.

"Thanks Optimus. I'll see you after you get off work", I said. Then I walked into his personal quarters. I heard the door shut behind me. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to hack into it again on the inside of Prime's room.

I contacted Ratchet and had him come to Prime's room and check out the keypad. I wanted to find out why we couldn't get the door open.

"I'm a little busy right now. Can you wait for an hour or so? I'm working on Brawn right now", Ratchet said.

"Is he in immediate danger, Ratchet?", I asked.

"No, but he can't walk at the moment. Give me an hour and I'll be right there. In fact, where are you?", replied Ratchet.

"Optimus' personal quarters. He's letting me use it while he's working", I said.

Ratchet was shocked to hear that I was using Prime's personal quarters, let alone even inside.

"How did you get in if the keypad didn't respond to both codes?…Wait, don't tell me….You bypassed the main circuit", Ratchet said.

"Yeah, I did. I asked Prime first before going ahead with it. Apparently, hacking computer systems is a no-no, even though he allowed me to do it", I said.

"I'll check the keypad as soon as I'm done with Brawn. Until then, get some rest. I'll let Prime know that I'll get that taken care of, ok", said Ratchet.

"Ok. Thanks Ratchet", I said. Then I cut the link with him. I headed for Prime's personal shower to relax before I try to get some rest.

After I took my nice warm, stress-free, relaxing shower, I turned off the shower, dried off and walked into the berthroom from the bathroom. I sat down on the berth, then laid down. I tried to get some rest.

An hour later, I gave up and looked for something to read. I looked everywhere and found nothing to read. "Doesn't he ever read before going to bed or when he can't sleep?", I asked myself.

A few hours later, Prime finally finished the final report of the day. "Thank Primus the reports are done. I don't know how Magnus does it back on Cybertron", Prime said to himself.

He got up from his desk, and exited his office. He headed for his personal quarters to see how I was doing. He was hoping that I was getting the rest I needed.

While I was sitting on his berth, I heard someone trying to get in. I slid off the berth, unspaced my weapon and walked towards the door. I was hoping I wouldn't have to shoot anyone with my weapon. Espeically, since it was set on kill and not stun.

As the door was sliding open, I noticed it was Prime. I took a breath and sighed. I put my weapon away and told him next time knock before he walks in. And that I could have shot him by accident.

"I thought you would have been getting some rest when I walk in. I didn't mean to scare you", Prime said.

"It's ok. Just knock next time, ok. So, you get those reports finally finished?", I asked.

"Yes, I did. It's the worst part about being leader. The tedious work of having to read reports all day when not out on the battlefield", said Optimus.

"I could imagine it would be boring. At least their done 'til tomorrow when you get more. So, what did Ironhide want to talk to you about? Or does he not want anyone else to know?", I asked.

"Nothing I can repeat. Sorry", Prime said.

"Its ok. I was just wondering", I said.

"So, how was your shower? Did it relax you like I said it would?", asked Optimus.

"Yes, it did relax me. Afterwards, I looked for something to read, but couldn't find a single book. Do you own any at all?", I replied.

"No, I don't. But I think I'm going to now since you're here. Any particular authors you like?", Prime asked.

"Not really. Just don't get any of those trashy romance novels. I can't stand those. I like action and destruction. And police type novels. James Patterson writes some police novels I like", I said.

"Then we'll take care of that in the morning. Right now, I'm taking a hot shower and calling it a night", said Optimus.

"So, you wouldn't want a back massage after your shower, then?", I asked.

"For as tempting as that is, maybe another night. I have a long day tomorrow", Prime said.

"Ok. Then I'll get some rest somewhere else tonight", I said, heading for the door of his personal quarters.

"Wolf, hold on. I know you're trying to help, but I'm really tired and need to get all the sleep I can tonight. If you would like to help around the base tomorrow, that would be great", said Optimus.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Prime woke up around 5a to get ready to start the day. He was careful not to wake me this early.

While he was taking his shower, he heard movement coming from his beerthroom.

"Wolf, is that you?", asked Optimus.

I had already snuck in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hmm, it might be, good lookin'. Would you wish it wasn't?", I replied.

Prime turned around to face me. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you, beautiful. I didn't mean to wake you", Prime said.

"It's ok. If waking up this early means I can take a shower with you, then by all means, please get me up when you do", I said.

"There really isn't any need for you to be up this early, though. I haven't put you on the roster yet nor put you in the system. Before you can actually do anything around here, I need to do that first", said Optimus.

"Do we have time after our shower to take care of that oversight?", I asked.

"If you'd like to do that, we can. I would also like to introduce you to the rest of the Autobots here", Prime said.

"I'm not sure if I want to meet the others yet, but if I'm going to be useful both on the base and out on the battlefield, we need to get me on the roster and into the system, but the question is, are we going to take care of it in the control room or in your office?", I asked.

"Its solely up to you, my angel", said Optimus.

"Would we be disturbed if we get it done in your office?", I asked.

"No, we wouldn't, but if we get wind that Megatron is attacking another power plant, we would already be in the control room and ready to roll out", Prime said.

"And leave me behind, too", I said softly.

Prime lifted my head up with his hand. "Only because you haven't been trained yet. I don't like the idea of leaving you behind while I'm out there fighting. Believe me, Wolf. I'd much rather stop the fighting and spend the rest of my life with you in peace", said Optimus.

"But until the Decepticons admit defeat and call a truce, there will be no peace, will there?", I asked.

"I'm afraid not. Now, let's go take care of your personnel file, shall we, beautiful?", Prime replied, shutting off the water.

He grabbed 2 towels and handed me one while he dried off with the other.

After we dried off, we left his personal quarters and headed for his office to get started on my personnel file.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

On our way to his office, we passed a couple of Autobots. After we were out of audio range from them, they started talking about Prime's new "friend".

"There he goes again. Wonder how long this one will be", Cliffjumper said.

"Man, that was uncalled for, CJ. Yeah, he's a chick magnet, but still…", Blaster said.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't want to find out about his newest conquest, Blaster?", asked Cliffjumper.

"No, I don't want to know. If she makes him happy, then who are we to stop him from being happy, CJ. You're lucky she didn't hear you say this about her", said Blaster.

"I'm not afraid of her, Blaster. She's a femme. She's weak and shouldn't be out on the battlefield with mechs nor should she even be involved in a mech's war", Cliffjumper said.

Brawn just happen to be heading towards the training arena when Cliffjumper said that. "Did I hear that right, Cliff? You think a femme shouldn't be involved in a mech's war? Wow. You're delusional then. You haven't seen or heard about how well the femmes are fighting against the Decepticons back home. They have much right to be in this war as we do. It's their lives on the line, too", Brawn said.

"Have you seen Prime's new "friend", Brawn? This one won't last long with him. He'll fuck her then toss her aside like he did the last one", said Cliffjumper.

"Now that was cold, Cliff. You're just jealous cause you don't have someone that hot", said Brawn.

"It's been a slice guys, but I gotta get going. My shift starts soon", Blaster said.

"Hey, Jazz was looking for you, Blaster. He's in the rec. room waitin' for ya", Brawn said.

"Thanks Brawn. It's probably about going clubbin' tonight", said Blaster. Then he headed for the rec. room before his shift starts.


	5. Chapter 5

Brawn knew that he had to report Cliffjumper to Prime about what was said about me. "Wow. He really can't keep his mouth shut about Prime's personal life, can he?", Brawn asked himself.

He had arrived at Prime's office door and knocked. "Enter", Prime said.

Prime and I were still working on my personnel file when Brawn walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought it was a wise thing to turn Cliffjumper in", said Brawn.

Prime and I looked at each other then at Brawn. "What are you talking about, Brawn? What's going on?", asked Optimus.

"I mean no disrespect towards your female friend, Prime, but Cliffjumper had called her a whore, but he didn't use the word 'whore'. He said that you would just, and bare in mind this came straight from Cliffjumper's mouth, fuck her and toss her aside. His words, not mine. Your personal life is your own, Optimus. What you do and who you date is also your own business. Personally, I think you have a good catch", Brawn said.

"I'm glad you came and told me and that you respect my personal life, Brawn. Not many do. I will talk with Cliffjumper after Wolf and I are done here. Thank you, Brawn. Dismissed", Prime said.

Brawn nodded and left the office.

Prime looked at the door as it closed. To say that he was upset, would be lying. Prime was pissed. He looked at me. "I'm sorry Wolf, but we're going to have to finish this either tonight or tomorrow. I must address this problem immediately. I'll have Ironhide come and take you to the training arena and start your training", said Optimus.

"I'll start my training after this is done. This Cliffjumper is nothing but a punk and a bully. I don't like people who are bullies. He doesn't have the ball bearings to say it to our faces. I want in on this…discussion. I wanna hear it out of his own mouth", I said.

"Very well. You're right. You do have a right to be a part of this discussion. For the record, what Cliffjumper said about what I would do, would never happen. I'm not cruel, Wolf. I would never use you like that. I didn't feel comfortable around my last spark mate, so I asked her to leave. I found out later that she was a spy for Megatron", Prime said.

"I'm not a spy, so don't worry about that. Let's just go take care of the bully, and get on with the rest of the day", I said.

We passed a couple of Autobots on our way to find Cliffjumper. Prime had stopped a green mech named Hound and asked where Cliffjumper might be. "Check the rec. room, Prime. That's where I just came from after getting back from patrol. He's been running his mouth about your friend here", Hound said.

"Thank you Hound. Let's go Wolf. I'll introduce you to the rest of the Autobots that are on their breaks", said Optimus.

We continued on to the rec. room to confront Cliffjumper about his rude remarks about Prime and I. I could tell that Prime was seething with anger. It was practically radiating off his body.

We walked into the rec. room and all talking stopped. Everyone that was on break or just getting ready to go on duty looked our way. Including the bad mouth mech himself, Cliffjumper. He didn't like the look on my face nor did he like the way Prime was looking at him.

We walked over to him and sat down. Prime sat on one side and I sat on the other side of him. We both made sure Cliffjumper couldn't leave the table, even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

Prime looked at me and nodded for me to go ahead and start. "Rumor going around is that Optimus here is my "pimp" and I'm his "whore" as you would put it. Well, let me tell you something, you little punk. Who he dates is none of your business. If he's happy being with me at the moment, then who are you to say otherwise", I said. Then I looked at Prime. "Would you like to add to that, Prime?", I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I would like to add to that, Wolf. Thank you for asking", Prime said. Then he too looked at Cliffjumper. "If I hear that you bad mouthed my spark mate or me again, I will have you thrown in the brig for slander. And if you don't think I have the ball bearings to do it, then try me. Now, I believe you go on duty soon, so I would suggest that you get going", said Optimus. Then he addressed everyone in the rec. room. "That goes for everyone else, too. Is that understood?", Prime said.

"Yes sir!", Everyone said in unison.

An hour later, I was finally introduced to the last Autobot on his break. His name was Jazz. He was very respectful towards me and I appreciated that. I like a mech with manners. And he had manners. I also liked his voice. He sounded like he should be a DJ for a club in the city.

"It's nice to meet you, Jazz. So, how did you end up with this crew and with such a great leader?", I asked.

"He found me roaming the streets of Iacon after my home was turned to scrap. I was around the human age of 22 when I was brought on to the team. Same question back atcha, chica?", Jazz replied.

"Not much to tell really. I was out rock climbing when I heard something off in the distance. After I reached the top of the cliff face, I looked out over the horizon with my binoculars and saw a fight going on. I couldn't make out who it was due to all the dust rising up. But by the time I reached my vehicle with all my rock climbing gear slung over my shoulder, there wasn't much left of my vehicle. I was rather pissed when I noticed who had blown up my car. Anyway, I went after the jerk and started shooting at him with my shotgun. Of course, that didn't work out too well. I was seriously injured and Prime here got me off the battlefield and to Ratchet immediately", I said.

"So, he's your knight in shining armor, then?", asked Jazz.

"I wouldn't go that far, Jazz. He just happen to be at the right place at the right time when I was shot", I said.

"Now, how about this rumor going around? Any truth to that, chica?", Jazz asked.

"Depends on what you heard in this rumor. If you heard Cliffjumper's version, then you're wrong. I'm not Prime's whore and he's not my pimp. He asked me out and I said yes", I said.

"Then he told you about the last spark mate he had?", asked Jazz.

"Yep. Told me he found out she was a spy for Megatron. Which is why he didn't feel comfortable around her", I said.

"None of us felt comfortable around her. Not even the twins were comfortable around her. I'm glad she's gone. She was a bit creepy", Jazz said.

Prime looked at Jazz. "Why didn't you say anything about her to me, Jazz? In fact, why didn't anyone come to me and express their opinion about her? I would have understood", Prime said.

"We didn't think you would understand, Prime. That's why none of us came forward", said Jazz.

I looked at Prime. "Don't worry about it now, Prime. It's in the past. Just be glad no one is uncomfortable around me", I said.

Prime looked at me. "That's true. We still have to finish your personnel file before the end of the day", said Optimus.

"Why don't I help her with that, Prime. You have other things you need to deal with. I saw Perceptor leaving your office early this morning. My guess, he turned in a report for you to read", Jazz said.

"Something tells me you're not looking forward to reading this particular report", I said.

"You would be correct, Wolf. But I have to read it. The downfall of being leader. Boring reports everyday", Prime said.

"Do you have to read it right now or can it wait?", I asked.

Prime looked at me strangely. "I suppose it could wait, but why are you asking?", replied Optimus.

"One word. Training", I said.

"You want me to train you? What's wrong with Ironhide training you?", Prime asked.

"Nothing personal, but I don't know him that well. I don't trust those I don't know that well. My personal credo", I said.

"Understood. I won't go easy on you, so be warned now", said Optimus.

"We'll see who goes easy on who, Prime", I said, as I got up from the table. I headed for the double doors. Prime and Jazz both watched me before Prime got up from the table.

"Damn, Prime. You have a good lookin' femme. Don't let this one go or I might take her. Heh, heh, just kidding, Prime. I wouldn't do that", Jazz said.

Prime looked at Jazz. Jazz could tell that Prime was smiling a bit through his optics.

"I know you wouldn't do that, Jazz. If you would like to, you're welcome to come watch. I'd like your opinion on her training and if she might need more", Prime said.

"Sounds great! Count me in", said Jazz, as he got up from the table. They both headed for the double doors to go look for me. They both knew that I couldn't find the training arena.

By the time they found me, I was in the training arena. They were shocked that I found the training arena, but they were also wondering how I found it.

I looked at them and smiled. "I know what you're going to ask me and the answer is I asked someone to show me where the training arena is, otherwise, I would have gotten lost", I said.

"Ok. Then I don't need to ask. What did you mean by 'We'll see who goes easy on who'? Do you know something you're not telling me?", asked Optimus.

"I have some fighting experience, but I doubt it will help me out on the battlefield", I said.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go out there and get hurt? You have no idea what Megatron would do to you if he got his hands on you. I shudder to think of what he would do to you", Prime said.

I couldn't believe what I had heard. I wanted to smack him so hard, but instead, I opted for the one thing I would never do unless I had a reason. I lowered my standards to name calling.

"You chauvinistic son of a bitch! You told me that I couldn't be out on the battlefield until after my training! Now, you don't want me out there at all! How dare you!", I yelled.

Jazz stepped in before it got any worse. "I think it's time you stepped away from this before it gets physical", Jazz said.

I looked at Jazz. I knew he wanted me to step aside and cool down. "What I need is some heavy metal music to calm me down. You got any I could listen to?", I asked.

"I have some great music you might like", said Jazz.

"Yeah, like what?", I asked.

"AC/DC, Metallica, G'N'R, The Crue, just to name a few", Jazz said.

I was shocked to hear that he had the Crue. "You have Motley Crue?", I asked in shock.

"Yep. You like the Crue, too? Awesome!", said Jazz.

I chuckled a bit then he took my hand and lead me out of the training arena and down the hall to his quarters.

We arrived at Jazz's quarters shortly after leaving the training arena. I noticed that his quarters were right next to Blaster's quarters. "Hey, who's Blaster?", I asked, as Jazz put in his code.

"Blaster is my best friend. He's Prime's communications officer. If you'd like to go clubbin' with us tonight, you can meet him", Jazz said.

"Does Prime know that you and Blaster do this?", I asked.

"Yep, just as long as we don't come back falling down drunk, which we do every time. Prime sends us to Ratchet the next day to make sure everything is still working properly", said Jazz.

Jazz let me into his quarters first after the door swished open. "Well, aren't you a gentleman", I said, walking in.

Jazz smiled and followed me in.

After the door shut, Jazz walked over to his stereo system and opened the glass door. It revealed his entire music collection. I was shocked he had so many albums.

"Damn Jazz. I had no idea you had so many CD's. Looks like you've been stocking up on everything from the 80's, 90's and early 2000's. And by the looks of it, you've got heavy metal only. What, nothing from the 60's?", I asked.

"Nope. Just heavy metal. I do have some Linkin Park, if you like them, too", Jazz said.

"As a matter of fact, I do like Linkin Park. I'll have to show you some videos on the net that I like from them. Also, I'm going to show you some videos from a 60's surfer group called The Beach Boys. I think you'll like them, too", I said.

While we were listening to music, there was a knock on Jazz's door. "You expecting anyone, Jazz?", I asked.

"I don't think so. Give me a few", said Jazz. Then he walked over to his door and opened it.

He was shocked to see Prime standing in his doorway. "Uh, Wolf. It's for you", Jazz said. I looked towards the door and saw Prime standing there.

"What do you want? You made it very clear that you didn't want me out on the battlefield fighting, so why are you still bugging me?", I asked.

"I came to apologize to you, Wolf. I shouldn't have zeroed you out. I would still like to see what fighting skills you have", Prime said.

"I don't know if I wanna show you now. I'm not even sure if I wanna be with you any more, either. You have no respect for me or my fighting talents. Maybe I would be better off with someone who does appreciate me", I said.

Jazz looked at me. "Could you take the rest of this outside my room, chica? The rest of this conversation is none of my business", said Jazz.

"Sure Jazz. I'll show you those vids another time, ok", I said.

"Ok, chica. If things don't go well, you can come bunk with me tonight", Jazz said.

"Thanks Jazz", I said. Then I looked at Prime. "Where you wanna finish this?", I asked.

"My office", said Optimus.

Then we headed for his office to finish our conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

On our way to his office, Prime kept hoping I wasn't serious about leaving him. Not after what he plans to ask me when we get to his office.

We arrived at his office door and I noticed that he had left his door open. "You always leave your door open?", I asked.

"I don't make it a habit, but I needed to speak with you immediately, so I didn't bother to shut it. Please go in and have a seat", Prime said.

I walked in and sat down in the chair that sat in front of his desk. He shut the door and locked it. I heard a click and turned around. "Why did you lock the door?", I asked.

"Making sure no one bothers us while we're talking. Now, how about we talk about what went on in the training arena", said Optimus. Then he pulled out a digipad and brought up the video of what happened in the training arena.

He handed me the pad and I couldn't believe that he had it recorded. "What the hell is this! You had the whole thing recorded!", I yelled. I was shocked beyond all belief.

"I had no idea that there were even cameras inside the training arena. I told Red Alert I didn't want any more cameras mounted on this base. I'm sorry, Wolf. I had no idea this was going to happen", Prime said.

I sighed and handed him the pad back, then sat back in the chair. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're just doing your job", I said.

Prime took the pad and decided he was going to call in Red Alert right now. "Red, please come to my office", said Optimus.

"Would you like me to leave so can you deal with him?", I asked.

"No. After I'm done dealing with him, we'll finish your personnel file, then I'll personally take you on patrol", Prime said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm looking forward to it", I said, smiling.

Red Alert showed up 20 min. later. He knocked on the door. "Enter", said Optimus.

We were working on my personnel file when Red walked in. We looked up. Prime wasn't happy and neither was I.

I stood up straight and crossed my arms over my chest, while Prime leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, as well.

"Sit and shut up", I said. Then I looked at Prime. "Go ahead. I have some other things to do, so I'll be back in about an hour", I said.

Prime nodded and watched me leave.

After the door closed, Prime addressed Red Alert. He knew he was in trouble after Prime had called him in.

"Do you know why I called you in, Red?", Prime asked.

"No, I don't, Optimus. Why was I called in?", replied Red.

Prime picked up the digipad and handed it to Red. He looked at the footage then at Prime.

"I don't understand. Why are you showing me this? This is Prowl's department, not mine. I deal with security not eavesdropping", Red said, handing the pad back.

"Eavesdropping? Is that what you think? Cause of the increased security cameras around the base, Wolf doesn't trust me. I asked you not to install any more cameras on this base, Red. Every Autobot here feels like they're being followed. I, too, feel that way. You will have all the extra security cameras taken down by the end of the day today. And if they are not down by then, I will have the twins go around and shoot them down then bring them all to you", said Optimus.

"But Optimus….that new female could be a spy for the Decepticons. I installed those extra cameras after the last female we had here. I'm not taking a chance on an assassination attempt on your life", said Red.

"I can take of myself, Red. And as for Wolf? She never associated herself with the Decepticons. She use to be Human, Red. I don't think Megatron has recruited Humans to do his dirty work for him. He despises Humans", Prime said.

"That doesn't make it better, Optimus. She still can't be trusted", Red said.

"That's not for you to decide for me. Now, I have work to finish. Dismissed", said Optimus.

Red stood up and saluted then turned and walked out of Prime's office.

The Rec. Room. I had been chillin' at one of the tables with Ironhide and Prowl. I knew I had to get to know both of them if I'm going to be working with either of them in the future.

"So, how did you get roped onto the team, Prowl?", I asked.

"I was working with the Iacon Police Department at the time the war started. I was still a rookie, fresh out of the academy. I was called to a code 459. When I arrived there, Prime was already in the middle of fighting the Decepticons. Of course being the rookie and having the chance to impress Prime, I jumped right in and took down the law breaker. To say that Prime was impressed would be an understatement. He was beyond impressed. The next day, he walked into the precinct and asked for the captain", Prowl said.

"Let me guess, the rest is history?", I said.

"Yep. I've been with the team since. Who knows what would have happened to me if Prime hadn't recruited me that day", said Prowl.

"Probably wouldn't be here today", I said. Then I looked at Ironhide.

"So, what's your story, Ironhide? How'd you end up on the team?", I asked.

"I've been friends with Prime long since before the war started. I knew him before he was rebuilt", Ironhide said.

I was shocked as was Prowl. "What do you mean before he was rebuilt? I thought he always looked like that?", I asked.

"Nope. He doesn't like his past brought up around others but since you're his spark mate, I'll share it with ya. His real name is Orion Pax and he use to be a dock worker. My real name is Dion. I, too, was rebuilt after the warehouse on the dock was raided. Both of us were lucky to barely make it out alive. Please don't mention any of this to Prime. If he offers to tell you about his past, that's different. But don't let on that you know already", said Ironhide.

"No problem, Ironhide. Anything else you wanna share?", I asked.

"I'm madly in love with a femme back home on Cybertron. Her name is Chromia. Stop by my quarters later and I'll show you a picture of her", Ironhide said.

"If I have time today, I might. Prime and I still need to finish my personnel file, start my training, and he plans to personally take me on patrol", I said.

While the 3 of us were talking, another Autobot walked up to our table and addressed me. "Excuse me, but are you Wolf?", Perceptor asked.

I looked up at the red mech. "Yes. And you are?", I replied.

"My name is Perceptor. Optimus wants to talk to you, so if you would come with me, please", said Perceptor.

I looked at Ironhide and Prowl. "Excuse me, gentlemen. But I'm needed elsewhere. It was nice talking with you both", I said, getting up from the table.

On our way to Prime's office, I was hesitating on asking Perceptor why he was bringing me to Prime's office instead of Prime coming for me himself, but decided against it due to hearing a long winded explanation.

We arrived at Prime's office door and Perceptor knocked on the door. "Enter", Prime said.

The door opened and revealed Prime working at his desk. He looked up and motioned us in. "Thank you for bringing her in, Perceptor. You may go back to your lab", said Optimus.

After Perceptor left and the door shut, Prime asked me to sit down. I sat down and waited for him to speak.

"I apologize for taking you from the rec. room on your break, but I needed to see you about something important", Prime said.

I had a sinking feeling about this whole thing after he said that, but I didn't show it until I knew why for sure.

"So, what is important here, Prime? I'm not sure how this would pertain to me", I said.

"This particular thing does pertain to you and to me. Us, if you prefer", said Optimus.

"I still don't get it, Prime? What are you trying to say to me?", I asked.

"I apologize Wolf. I'm having a hard time asking you this. Maybe this will help", Prime said. Then he pulled out an Autobot sized engagement ring. He got down on one knee and proposed to me.

"Is this what I think?", I asked.

"Yes. I'm asking you to be my bondmate, Wolf", said Optimus. Then he took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on my left hand ring finger.

"Say yes and make me the happiest mech alive", Prime said.

I looked down at the ring and noticed the 3 carat diamond in the middle of the ring, then I looked at Prime. "Can I give you my answer later tonight? I need some time to think about it", I said.

"Of course you can tell me your answer later tonight. I didn't expect an answer right now. I also finished your personnel file and any time you're ready, we can start your training. I'd like to see what fighting skills you have", said Optimus.

"If you think you can handle me, then let's go. Unless you're busy", I said.

"I'm never too busy for you, Wolf. But this time, I am. I have a rather large stack of reports I have to read. If you don't mind, I'd like Ironhide to start you off then I'll pick up where he leaves off. He's a very good trainer if you give him the chance", Prime said.

I thought about it for a bit. "Ok. I'll give him a chance. But I have this feeling he's going to be needing the medical help after I'm done with him. I like to fight dirty", I said.

"I'll be sure to remember that when you and I go one on one", said Optimus. Then he called Ironhide into his office.

10 min. later, Ironhide showed up and knocked on the office door. "Enter", Prime said.

The door opened and Ironhide walked in. I nodded at him as he sat down next to me. He nodded back then turned his attention to Prime, his long time friend.

"You wanted to see me, Prime?", Ironhide asked.

"Yes Ironhide. Wolf needs to start her training and I want you to start her off. She has some fighting skills right now, but I think she'll need more if she is going to be out on the battlefield", said Optimus.

Ironhide looked at me then back at Prime. "Nothing personal, Prime, but she has no business out on the battlefield. If Megatron gets wind of a femme on Earth, you know what's going to happen", said Ironhide.

I was about to give Ironhide a verbal tongue lashing when Prime held up his hand for me to stay quiet. "I'm full aware of what Megatron would do, but I also know what would happen if we don't allow her out there. I don't need the base turning into a war zone. Give her a chance to prove herself, Ironhide", Prime said.

"I don't know, Prime. You know training the females is Elita's job, not mine. Why not send her to Cybertron instead?", Ironhide asked.

"Excuse me? Send me where?", I asked in shock. Prime looked at me.

"Our home planet of Cybertron. My former spark mate, Elita One is the commander of the female Autobots. But Ironhide has a point. It would be best if you were sent to Cybertron for your training, Wolf", said Optimus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't I get a say on where I get my training from? Or does my say not mean anything here?", I asked.

"I'm sorry, Wolf, but this is the best way to go for training. You'll thank me for this", Prime said.

"I doubt it, Prime. Why can't you just train me? Are you afraid of getting your aft handed to you by a femme?", I asked.

"No. And it has nothing to do with you being a femme, Wolf. I just think you would have a better trainer on Cybertron. Please trust me on this, Wolf. I'm only doing what's right for you", said Optimus.

"Ok. If this will help my training, then I'll do it. But if I don't like what I'm getting trained in, I'm coming back and you're finishing my training. Agreed?", I replied.

"Agreed", Prime said.

"And if you go back on your word, then that won't be the only thing that gets broken. Catch my meaning?", I said.

"Yes, I do", said Optimus.

Ironhide cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but I really don't need to hear this. May I go, Prime?", asked Ironhide.

"Of course Ironhide. I do apologize. Enjoy the rest of the week off, old friend", Prime said.

Both Ironhide and I were shocked at what Prime said. I looked at Prime. "Wow! Bet that don't happen very often. That was very nice of you, babe. Now, you need to give Prowl a few days off. I think he needs it, too. Wouldn't you agree, Prime?", I said.

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Hmm, I do agree. He does need some time off", said Optimus. Then he looked at Ironhide. "Ironhide, tell Prowl that he also has the rest of the week off", he added.

"Will do, Prime. Have a nice day, you two", said Ironhide. Then he got up and left Prime's office.

"Now that bit of business is out of the way, what are we going to do?", I asked.

"I have to get this work done before I do anything else. You're welcome to help me. It'll go quicker with help", Prime said.

I picked up a digipad and activated it. It was a report about the twins causing problems a week ago in the city. I looked at Prime. "You wanna handle this one? It's concerning the twins", I said, handing over the digipad.

"Why don't you take a shot at it. Prowl is getting tired of dealing with them as have I. Maybe a fresh idea for punishment will straighten them out. Neither Prowl nor I can get them to pay the fines", said Optimus.

"Hmm. I might need Ratchet for what I have in mind for them, that's if you don't mind me borrowing the doc", I said.

"Not at all. Go ahead and take that with you and go pick Ratchet's mind. He's tired of the twins coming in and needing repairs after the stunts they pull. This will lighten his mood for sure", Prime said.

"Cool. Be back soon, love", I said. Then I gave him a peck on the cheek and left his office in search of Ratchet.

I was humming to myself as I was walking down the hall from Prime's office. I was in a good mood today. And why shouldn't I be? Optimus asked me to bond with him. I haven't given him an answer yet, but he has a feeling that I'm going to say yes.

I had just come to the end of the hall when I walked into an Autobot that I had met the other day, but of course, I couldn't remember his name. "Hey, watch where you're going!", Brawn said.

"My bad. I was on my way to see Ratchet and reading at the same time. I should have been watching what was in front of me. We cool, man?", I asked, holding my hand out to Brawn.

"Yeah, we're cool. You're Wolf, right?", replied Brawn, shaking my hand.

"Yep. Brawn, right?", I said, remembering his name after racking my mind.

"Yep. Would you like me to take you to see Ratchet? I have time before I go on shift", Brawn said.

"Naw, it's cool. I remember how to get there, but thanks for the offer though", I said.

"See you around sometime and have a good day, Wolf", said Brawn.

"You too, Brawn", I said, then headed down the next hall that lead to med bay.

I was still humming when I walked into med bay. Ratchet looked up from his current patient to see me walking in, humming to myself.

"You're in a good mood today. What can I do for you?", Ratchet asked.

"Well, Prime let me deal with the problem with your favorite Lambo twins and I need a favor from you", I said, handing over the digipad to Ratchet. He looked it over and groaned in irritation.

"They are _**not**_ my favorite twins. They are the epitome of evil, but if it'll help knock some sense into them, I'll give you a hand with what you need", said Ratchet, handing me the pad back.

"Cool. Next time the police haul their afts to impound, I'd like you to disable their transformation circuits and I'll make sure the police put more than one shoe on their wheels. Both Prime and Prowl are tired of the problems they cause in the city and they can't get them to pay their fines for the destruction of public property. That's why I'm asking you to help me straighten them out", I said, taking the pad back.

Ratchet smiled. "I've been waiting for a long time to pay them back for all the pranks they've pulled on me. Count me in", Ratchet said.


	7. Chapter 7

I made a list of other ideas that would work better on the Twins than what I suggested to Ratchet. I came up with ideas like missing items in their quarters. Photos, personal and private, could also be posted in places the Twins would rather they not be. Or maybe a digipad with pornography glued to a public place. Things of that nature. I handed Ratchet the digipad and he liked these ideas better than what I had suggested a few minutes ago.

I saw the evil look on his face and in his optics. He already had an idea forming in his mind. "Sucks to be them when this is all over."

"Maybe, but then again, they'll figure out who did it to them and plan their revenge. Now that you've got some ideas down, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, you mean am I going to run them by Optimus? Yes, I am. Even though he said I could deal out the punishment on the Twins, I prefer to run it by him to make sure he's cool with it."

"Good idea. In the meantime, I'll have Prowl come by. I'm sure he'd like to know what we have planned for the twin terrors."

"I bet he would. I'll be back shortly. Maybe by then, you'll have an idea of what you would like to do to them." Then I chuckled a bit.

On my way back to Prime's office, I got buzzed. "Wolf here."

"Wolf, it's Prime. Are you busy by chance?"

"Just on my way to see you again. What's up? Everything alright? You sound a bit upset about something."

"You could say that. We need to talk when you get here."

"I'm half way there now. See ya shortly. Wolf out."

'Hope I didn't do anything wrong.' I thought. Then I stroked my chin in thought. 'What if he decides to call off the engagement for no reason?'

That scared me. He has the right to call it off if he so chooses to, but the question is, would he?

I was going to find out as soon as I walk into his office.

As soon as I arrived at his office door, I raised my hand to knock. As I was about to start, someone walked by and grabbed my arm. He started dragging me down the hall to who knows where in the base.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked to see who was dragging me and I noticed it was that punk, Cliffjumper.

I tried to get out of his grip but to no avail. He has a strong grip for a little mech. I sent Prime an SOS through the comm. link.

Prime was still waiting for me in his office when he got the SOS from me.

"What in the name of Primus is going on here? Don't worry, Wolf. I'm coming for you." Then Optimus got up from his chair and ran out into the hallway. He looked to his left and no sign of me or Cliffjumper. He looked to his right and just saw my foot round the corner.

He carefully followed behind Cliffjumper to see where he was taking me. Prime also radioed Prowl to have the brig ready for Cliffjumper when he brings him down.

"Cliffjumper? What's going on, Prime?"

"Cliffjumper nabbed Wolf as she was on her way to my office. I'm following behind them right now. As soon as I find out what he has planned for her, I'll contact you again and have you send Ironhide and Brawn."

"I'll personally take him down to the brig, Prime. I've come to enjoy her company as a friend and as a fellow Autobot."

An hour into the torture, Prime radioed Prowl. He had Prowl send Ironhide and Brawn to arrest Cliffjumper.

"I'm sending them right now, Prime. Have you gotten Wolf out of there yet?"

"No, not yet. It makes me sick that someone under my command is actually capable of torturing another fellow Autobot like that."

"I mean no disrespect Prime, but when it comes time to put him on trial, I would suggest you not be there. You need to be with Wolf and help her through all this."

"I understand, Prowl. You will take my place in the hearing, but keep me informed, please."

"I will, Prime. Prowl out."

Between the time Optimus ended the comm. Link with Prowl and Ironhide and Brawn showing up, Prime had been getting pissed. He's counted close to 20 times now the use of the Human word, 'bitch'. It infuriated him so much, he wanted to storm in there and kill Cliffjumper himself. But he opted not to. He'll let Ironhide and Brawn deal with him.

"I know that look, Prime. He did it again, didn't he? He used _that_ word."

All Optimus did was nod his head. "How many times?"

Prime took a deep breath and let it out then said, "I've counted close to 20 times now. I hear it one more time from him, I will kill him outright."

"Take it easy, Prime. You don't want Wolf seeing you like that. I'd hate to see her leave due to your temper."

"You're right, Ironhide. Perhaps she might leave anyways. I couldn't protect her from Cliffjumper. After Ratchet gets her repaired, have him tell her to leave. Its for the best that she not be here."

Both Ironhide and Brawn were going to protest, but thought better of it. They both knew their leader was too emotional to think straight at the moment.

Brawn looked at Ironhide. "Can you deal with CJ on your own? I'm going to get Ratchet and bring him down here."

Ironhide nodded and then Brawn left to get Ratchet.

Ratchet was shocked after Brawn told him what Prime said. "You're sure he said that, Brawn?"

"Yeah, I am. But I think he's too emotional to really say something like that about her. I don't think he could live without her, yet he wants her gone after you repair her."

"If her damage is as bad as you claim it to be, then she won't be going anywhere. Let me get my tools and we'll get going."

Ratchet started grabbing tools left and right and followed Brawn out of med bay. They headed for the brig where I was being kept by Cliffjumper.

As they arrived in the brig area, Brawn noticed that Prime was gone. He didn't even bother to ask why he left. He was just glad that Cliffjumper wasn't anywhere near me. Ironhide looked at Brawn and Ratchet and pointed down a ways. "Little bastard gave me a good fight before I managed to knock him out."

Brawn smiled. He would have loved to have seen that fight. Ratchet shook his head and went inside the cell to see what the extent of my injuries were.

"Ironhide, help me get her down from her shackles. I need to get her back to med bay now."

Ironhide proceeded to help Ratchet get me down and carefully Ironhide cradled me in his arms. He couldn't believe that Cliffjumper would do something like this to a fellow Autobot. Especially, Prime's mate.

Ironhide could feel himself getting upset, but knew he had to stay calm so not to upset me. Then again, I was out like a light due to lack of Engeron.

Med bay. Ratchet had Ironhide carefully lay me down on the medical berth. Ratchet started to hook me up to the life support machine in order to keep me alive.

As he was hooking me up, he was getting upset. Ironhide grabbed a hold of Ratchet's hands and stopped him from yanking the wires from the machine. The CMO looked at Ironhide. "You're going to kill her before you ever get the chance to save her, Ratchet. Calm down and let me finish hooking her up. Just tell me what I need to do."

Ratchet noticed that his hands were shaking in Ironhide's hands. He was that upset about what happened to me. Ironhide couldn't blame him for being upset. He was too, but chose not to get upset over it.

Ratchet nodded and told Ironhide which wires go to what connection. Before they knew it, I was completely hooked up to the life support machine.

Ratchet walked over to the intercom on the wall and buzzed Wheeljack in his workshop.

"Yes, Ratchet. What do you need?"

I need you to come repair Wolf."

"May I ask why you need me to come repair her? Why can't you do it?"

"I would if I wasn't so upset with Prime. Ironhide had to finish hooking her up to the cybernetic life support machine for me."

"Well, hell. I'll be right there with spare parts, too."

"Thanks, Jack. I appreciate this a lot." Then he released the button on the intercom. He walked back over to where both Ironhide and I were.

"I'm having Wheeljack come and repair Wolf. So, in the meantime, I'm going to have a talk with Prime about his current decision to kick her out after repairs. You're welcome to stay with her while Jack is repairing her."

"Thanks Ratchet. After she's been fully repaired, I'll have her taken to my quarters to rest."

"Good idea. I'll stop by after I'm done talkin' with Prime."

Ironhide nodded and watched Ratchet walk out of med bay.

Prime's office. Ratchet had stood in front of Prime's office door and calmed down before knocking on the door.

As he brought his hand up to knock, Prime opened his door to leave to get something to drink. Prime stopped short before walking into Ratchet.

"Ratchet? What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk with you about your decision to kick out Wolf after she's been repaired."

Prime was shocked at what Ratchet just said.

"I would never think of kicking her out. Where did you get such a crazy idea, Ratchet?"

"You said it after what had happened to her. You told Ironhide to tell me that after she was repaired, that you wanted me to tell her to leave."

Prime racked his memory. He did remember saying that to Ironhide. "I…I was…"

"Too emotional? Too pissed? Acting like a Decepticon at the time? That's normal for someone who's in love. You are just worried about her and that's the normal reaction I'd expect from you being that you and her are spark mates. Just don't go back on what you said."

"Walk with me, Ratchet. Join me for a cup of energon. I would like to talk with you about something important."

"Yeah, about that." Ratchet scratched the back of his neck. It was a habit he picked up from being around the Humans like their friends Spike, Sparkplug, Carly and Chip.

They had just stopped in front of the Rec. Room double doors when Prime turned to Ratchet.

"Is there something you would like to say to me, Ratchet? Are you trying to compete with me to have Wolf?"

"No. I know better than that. But I think 'Hide might have a thing for her. With your permission, I'd like to have him take her to his quarters for recovery. I know you're very busy and may or may not have the time to check on her. And since 'Hide has some time off, he can watch over her while she recovers."

Optimus pushed open the double doors of the Rec. Room and walked in. He sauntered over to the Energon Dispenser and grabbed a cup. He filled it up and walked over to the table, pulled out the chair and sat down.

Ratchet was still standing in the doorway as Prime had gotten his cup of Energon. He had motioned Ratchet over to the table and have a seat next to him.

Ratchet walked over to the dispenser and grabbed himself a cup of Energon and walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down next to his leader and good friend.

"I will talk with Ironhide about that. But I need to talk to you about something very important to me. I'm asking on a personal level, too."

"What would you be asking on a personal level, Prime? I'm not sure if I understand what you're asking?"

Prime took a drink of his Energon and swallowed. Then he started thinking nasty, sexual thoughts about having a 3some with me and who ever would like to join. He mentally smacked himself for thinking like that about me.

"What is on your mind, Optimus? You have me a bit curious here. Are you terminating your relationship with Wolf? Is that what this is about, Optimus?" Then Ratchet took a swig of his drink.

"No. This has nothing to do with Wolf. At least not yet, anyway. This has to do with me and wanting to add another person to our relationship. I still need to talk to her about it, but I have a couple of Autobots in mind. You and Jazz. It's something I've been wanting to try when I was with Elita, but she didn't like the idea of another femme or mech involved with us."

Ratchet spit out his drink all over Optimus after what his leader just said. Optimus pulled out a rag and wiped his face.

"I am so sorry for that, Prime. That shocked me a bit. May I ask why you would want to add another mech to your relationship with Wolf?"

Prime handed Ratchet the rag so he could wipe his face off, too. "Besides the fact that I want to wait to interface with Wolf 'til we're bonded, I want this to be a surprise for her. And for what I'm about to tell you, it will not leave this room and you will tell no one about it, understand?"

"Of course I understand. Go ahead and tell me."

"I've never interfaced with Elita when we were together. I'm, as they say, a virgin. Even as a youngling I never interfaced with another femme before. Not even when Elita was Ariel. I'm afraid I won't be able to perform when we do get bonded."

"I would never have figured that you would be worried about performing in the berthroom, Optimus. I have some porn vids in my quarters if you would like to take a look at them. I'm going to admit something to you and I wouldn't be surprised if you walked out of here after I tell you."

"Tell me what, Ratchet? That you have a thing for me? I didn't know that you swung that way?"

"You're not mad, are you, Prime?"

"Of course not." Prime reached across the table and grabbed Ratchet's hand and lightly squeezes it. "I know you want me. I know you practically drool over me as I walk by you in the hallway or come into medbay for my physical. I've felt the way you run your hand down my body during my physical. Don't be afraid to express how you feel about me, Ratchet."

"Really? But wouldn't you be cheating on Wolf with me? Isn't that wrong?"

"Yes, but she may understand that I also swing the same way you do. I've dated a mech when I was a youngling. His name is Dion but you would know him better as Ironhide now."

"You and 'Hide? Really?"

Prime nodded his head then got up and scooted his chair closer to Ratchet. Before he sat down, he went to the Rec. Room double doors and locked them. Then walked back over to the table and sat down right next to Ratchet.

Over the next 2 months, Wheeljack continued to work on me non-stop. Ratchet came in once in a while. He helped when he wasn't tired or wanting to deal with the twins. By the 3rd month, I was completely repaired and resting comfortably in Ironhide's quarters. Prime made some time the next day to spend with me and make sure I was taking it easy.

March 20th. Prime stopped by Ironhide's quarters to see if I was awake. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" I was in the shower at the time Prime had knocked.

"It's Prime. May I come in?"

"Door's open, big guy! I'll be out shortly!"

Prime pushed a button on the pad and the door opened to reveal the inside of Ironhide's room.

Prime walked in, and the door shut behind him. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. Prime waited for me to get out of the shower.

While he was waiting for me to finish, Ironhide walked in with breakfast for me.

"Hey Prime. What brings you by my room this early in the morning?"

Prime looked towards Ironhide. "I came to see how Wolf is doing since being repaired."

"I'm hoping she's up and around now. Since Wheeljack brought her in, she hadn't moved at all."

Just as he said that, I emerged from the berthroom with a towel wrapped around me.

"I'm up and around now, 'Hide. Why was I brought in here to begin with?"

'Hide and Optimus looked at each other then at me. "You don't remember being tortured by Cliffjumper?"

"What are you talking about, Prime? Why would he torture a fellow Autobot?"

"Do you remember the talk you and I had with him after we were told what he called you and I?"

"Yeah, I recall that talk. But that's about all I recall." Then I looked at 'Hide and noticed he had brought breakfast for me. "Oh great! You brought breakfast. I'm starving."

'Hide handed me the cube and sucked it dry. I was so hungry. "Take it easy, Wolf. You don't want to…" Then I puked it back up. "…puke it back up."

'Hide made a face at me after I puked up my breakfast back into the empty cube.

"That's just gross, Wolf! I am not disposing of that and neither is Prime."

I looked at both of them, still feeling sick. Prime walked over to me and helped me over to the sofa. He sat me down and asked 'Hide to get a waste can in case I had to puke again.

'Hide looked at Prime and shook his head. He stood his ground on what he said. "I'm not cleaning up after her, Prime. And you shouldn't either. No one told her to eat her breakfast fast. It's her fault." 'Hide crossed his arms over his chest to prove his point.

I looked at 'Hide. "Just get it, Ironhide, or I'll come over there and puke all over you."

Prime looked at Ironhide. "Unless you want her to come over there and puke on you, I'd do as she says, Ironhide."

Ironhide threw his hands up in disgust. "Fine, but I'm not cleaning up after her. She's your mate, you deal with the clean-up."

"I intend to, Ironhide." Then Prime looked at me. "Come on, Wolf. Let's get you to med bay for a post physical before taking you to my quarters." Prime offered his hand to me and I took it.

Then he hauled me up to my feet and guided me towards the door.

On the way to the door, I gave Ironhide the regurgitated cube and walked out the door with my mate.


	8. Chapter 8

As we were heading down the hall, Ironhide stepped out into the hall and threw the regurgitated cube at me. To say that I was less than thrilled to smell like puked up energon would be lying. I was pissed. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. I walked back to Ironhide and stood in front of him. I stared at him for a moment then smacked him across the face. Prime watched as I smacked Ironhide across the face. He visibly flinched at the sound my hand made when it made contact with 'Hide's face.

As Prime and I were heading for med bay, he asked me if smacking Ironhide was really necessary. I looked at him and said, "take a big whiff and tell me if smacking 'Hide was necessary."

"All I'm going to say is that you need to take a shower either before or after you see Ratchet. Your choice, but if it were me, I'd do it before seeing Ratchet. I don't care to have a wrench thrown at me. I, too, know his reputation with wrenches. I've had my fair share of wrenches upside my head."

I looked at Prime in shock. "You've been hit by Ratchet's wrenches before? I find that hard to believe."

"Its true, though. You can ask him when we get there, if you don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, I just find it shocking that Ratchet has hit you upside the head with a wrench."

"I was a bit shocked and of course I had to ask him why he did it."

"What was his answer, if he had one."

"He didn't have one, which was even more shocking. I warned him that if he hits me one more time with his wrench, he was spending a few days down in the brig and I would

have Wheeljack take care of repairs. He apologized and would limit his wrench throwing to the twins only."

"Speaking of the twins. Are they back from wherever they've been? And when do I get to meet them?"

"After we get you taken care of. Is that ok with you, love?"

"That's fine with me, handsome. Aftewhich, I'd like to get started on my training."

"I think you should hold off until Ratchet gives you a clean bill of health and perhaps wait even after. It made me mad watching what Cliffjumper did to you. But if I had rushed in, he would have, more than likely, killed you. And in turn, I would have killed him."

"It sounds like he beat me to the point of putting me in stasis, but what would cause me to be unable to access anything from my past? I don't remember anything from my past at all. Is that normal after what I went through?"

We had just walked into med bay when I had asked Optimus. Ratchet answered my question.

"What do you remember since waking up 3 months later from your major surgery?"

"Not a whole lot, Ratch. Just the year I graduated high school. Anything after that is a blur. I would really like to access the lost memories in my data banks."

"I'll do what I can, but no guarantees. I might have to ask Wheeljack for some help with accessing your data banks. He's better at it than I am. Other than that, what else can I do for you to today?"

"Just a post-op check, doc; unless it's a bad time?"

"Actually, it is, but I can make some time for you. I enjoy your company, Wolf. Unlike some of the mechs around here, you don't give me a problem, and I don't have to hit you upside the head with a wrench. He can be scary." Ratchet pointed at Optimus to emphasize his meaning.

I looked at my mate and almost burst out laughing, but just smirked instead. Prime saw my smirk from the corner of his optics, then looked at me. I could tell by the look in his optics that he wasn't amused. I sobered up quickly and lowered my head. I knew I would get a stern talking to after my post-op check.

We walked to Prime's office in silence. I knew I was in trouble. He never looked at me once. I wasn't sure what to expect once we reached his office door.

Once inside his office, he told me to sit down and not say a word. I nodded and sat down in the chair that sat in front of his desk.

After he sat down in his comfy desk chair, he steepled his fingers and gave a stare that could freeze ice.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working. I don't intimidate that easily."

"Then I don't need to tell you why I'm a bit upset with you?"

"Cause of what Ratchet said and that I found a bit funny." Then I got up from the chair and walked around Prime's desk. I sat down on the end of it and crossed my legs. I reached over and grasped his steepled hands and brought them over towards me. He turned towards me. I could tell that he wasn't mad at me any more by the look in his optics. They twinkled a bit, which was good.

"I know you weren't mad at me, so who are you mad at? The twins, maybe?"

Prime looked shocked. "Good guess. Yes, I am. They haven't come back from their weekend racing excursion and it's Monday already. They're not answering their comms. Have any ideas, Wolf?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Hmm. Without any information on them other than the little I know, I can't help you. I need all the information I can get to really know what they're like. Is it possible to get what I need on them?"

"No guarantee that I can get you what you need, but I will try. Prowl is very adamant about who gets what file and why. I also know that he's tired of administering punishment to them. Perhaps you would take it over for him. You would have a better chance of getting through to them."

"Whoa! I don't wanna take over punishing the twins, but I will help him, if he would like it. In fact, I'm thinking that I might just stop by his office and ask him personally for those files, but I might need you to show me where it is."

"That won't be necessary, Wolf. I'll call him and have the files brought to you. I think that would be better for you and for Prowl."

"Or not. He could be busy right now. Have you noticed the time?"

Prowl's office. He had just noticed the time after he finished his final report. It had hit 12 noon.

Prowl got up from his desk and stretched a bit. He had been sitting at his desk all day and was sore in some areas.

"I think I better get something to drink before I go talk to Prime about the twins." He walked around his desk and out of his office. Prime and I were just walking up just as Prowl was stepping out of his office.

"Taking a break, Prowl?"

Prowl turned around and saw us walking up to him. "Yes, I am. Finished my final report of the day just a few minutes ago. I was just on my way to the Rec. Room for a drink. Is there anything I can help you 2 with?"

"Actually, there is. I need Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's personnel files, Prowl. Wolf wants to learn everything she can about them before setting her plan in motion."

Prowl looked at me, crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "What plan? And why wasn't I told of this…plan?"

I looked at Optimus. "Is he always like this?" I pointed at Prowl to emphasize my point.

"You mean by scrutinizing every little thing? Yes, he is. I'm sorry, Wolf. I should have told you."

"Don't worry about it. I really don't blame him." Then I looked back at Prowl. "So, can I get those files or not?"

"Not. Just because we've talked a little bit, doesn't mean I trust you with an Autobots' personnel file." Then he looked at Prime in total shock.

"And you should be ashamed of yourself for even suggesting that she get her hands on them in the first place. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to get that drink." Then he turned back towards the direction of the Rec. Room.

"That could have gone better. Anyone else we can ask?"

"Let's go ask Ratchet. He also has access to everyone's personnel files."

I looked at him in shock. "And if Prowl finds out that I have the twins' files, he's going to get mad and blame you for giving them to me. I have to ask this, so please don't get mad. Why does it seem like Prowl runs the base, when that's your job?"

"Honestly, I can't watch what everyone does, so I delegated high ranking officers different jobs around the base. It makes it a bit easier on me as well as everyone else."

"I suppose that's a good point, but why not delegate more of the work to the other Autobots, too."

"Are you volunteering to do some of my workload, Wolf?"

"I could, but I already have something to do. I have to plan with Ratchet."

"The twins?"

"Yep. You gave me the honor of dishing out my brand of punishment and said that I could enlist the help of Ratchet to implement on the twins the next time they pull something stupid, or did you forget?"

"I think it had slipped my mind at one point during our conversation. Then I'll see you later tonight. Word of advice, don't get on Ratchet's bad side."

"Advice noted and I'll try not to." I left Prowl's office and headed back to med bay to plan with Ratchet and to get as much info as I could about the twins as possible.


End file.
